Want
by KiddStraws
Summary: "I remember when I first found them; Carlos and Kendall. They were grinding against each other in a club, lust present, coming off of them in waves that I swear, crashed against my body. I knew it then, I knew that I wanted them." James likes to watch Carlos and Kendall have sex. Smut.


They were pretty young, both of them. I mean, they weren't young enough that this'd be illegal (although, I think it may have been anyways) but they were still young. And, contrary to prior belief, I wasn't _that_ much of a creep. Okay, so it was one time, and he lied about his age. That's a different story, though.

I remember when I first found them; Carlos and Kendall. They were grinding against each other in a club, lust present, coming off of them in waves that I swear, crashed against my body. I knew it then, I knew that I wanted them.

Kendall would top, Carlos squirming under the other man as they were joined repeatedly, me watching as one of their most intimate moments happened. I'd sit in a chair across from them, watching, listening to the moans, the sound of their smooth skin as they slid together.

When I came up to them, I was sneaky. I chose a random guy and danced with him, always inching closer to the young couple, until I was finally next to them. People were crowding around us, my dancing partner long lost amongst the group of them.

Carlos was the first to notice me, his eyes meeting mine, never leaving my gaze, even as he started to kiss a trail up Kendall's neck. I could tell he knew what I wanted. I could tell that he wanted it, too. I smirked at him, noticing his eyes turned darker, losing the false innocence all together and becoming an almost black brown.

When he whispered in the other mans ear, I was still watching them, waiting for the reaction. It was not what I expected. As soon as Carlos' lips were away from Kendall's ear, the blond turned around to face me. He gave me a speculative stare, my hazel eyes meeting his own green before he nodded once. The latino smiled before grabbing the taller ones hand and trailing him towards me.

"Hi, I'm Carlos and this is Kendall. You're coming with us to our crappy motel room and we're going to do something fun."

And just like that I was following them out of the club, soon to be watching one of the most amazing shows ever.

That was how our deranged relationship began, but it only expanded from there. Tonight they had called me, asking me to join them at a bar for a few drinks. I said yes, obviously, as I was not going to turn down such a fantastic offer, and by the time we had each had our fill of alcohol we were stumbling back into a hotel room booked for the night. We never went to anyone's house, we _couldn't _go to anyone's house. That would make it more personal. This was our little secret, and no one was allowed to know. We knew the bare essentials, name, age, and phone numbers. Nothing more was needed in our twisted world of pleasure.

Right now I was watching from the couch, my eyes roaming over the two lithe forms undressing each other, pale skin and tanned skin being exposed inch by inch. Kendall was leaving bit marks against Carlos' neck, sharp teeth tearing the sensitive flesh in some areas, being soothed by a pink tongue right after. Carlos had his head tipped back, eyes closed and nose scrunched in a way that was too erotic to be considered cute. A small moan escaped from his parted lips and I looked down to find Kendall with a hand wrapped firmly around his lover's erection, his lips ghosting over the expanse of Carlos' torso. I was enraptured. The way Kendall's glistening pink lips were making there way down the tanned, toned body, before being wrapped around Carlos' dick. The blond's cheeks hollowed and his eyes flitted back and forth between the man above him and myself.

It was all so erotic, and I felt myself growing harder, my jeans become quite the nuisance as I watched the display before me. I couldn't resist reaching down and palming myself softly, not wanting to get right into it but not being able to resist.

The way Carlos was rocking his hips, pushing his erection into the other mans mouth, going further each time until Kendall's lips were kissing the skin of his pelvis… Watching these two was indescribable, just utterly captivating in the way they moved together.

I felt like an intruder at times, but then Carlos would smile at me and ask what I wanted to see next and just like that, I knew that I would always been involved with them, always there as part of the entire experience.

"Carlos, get on your knees, Kendall, behind him." I said after a few moments of watching Carlos be pleasured by the others mouth. The two younger men obliged to my wishes quickly, not complaining at all to the request; both being quite eager, if their erections were any hint.

Once they were situated comfortably, I looked pointedly at Kendall. He got the hint and smiled widely before grabbing the lube that was on the bedside table and smearing it on his middle finger. He slowly spread the cool substance around his boyfriend's entrance then slipped his digit it. I moaned out loud at the sight. I was sitting right behind them, so I could see it all so perfectly. The way Carlos arched his back with each thrust of the other boy's finger, the way Kendall would tense every time he felt the hot muscles around him contract… it was all so beautiful.

Finally it had been enough teasing, for all three of us, I'd like to think.

"Kendall…" Carlos growled from his spot on the bed, thrusting his hips back slowly.

The other boy turned to look at me and I nodded, trying to adjust my jeans before realizing it was all completely futile and just popping the fly and unzipping the damned things. The men on the bed turn to look at me, knowing smirks on their youthful faces. Our eyes locked, gazes just as intense as the atmosphere around the room.

Then, suddenly, Carlos' eyes closed and he let out the most sensual moan of the night, and I knew that without a doubt Kendall had just thrust into the mans tight hole, and the fact that he did it whilst keeping our eye contact just made me irresistibly harder. I didn't think that was possible.

Now Kendall's eyes were closed as well, his hands gripping Carlos' hips as he rocked back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of the tight heat… I walked slowly around the bed to get a view from the side, and pushed my hand into my jeans, stroking my length through my boxers. It was a little sad, but I knew that if I went straight for skin-to-skin contact, I'd probably find release much too soon. These boys had that effect on me.

"Fuck." Carlos moaned as he ground his hips down against the other boy. There was sweat dripping down Kendall's back, leaving small trails and making him look just delicious.

Suddenly, with that sight, I didn't care whether or not I came right away; I needed release.

"_Kendall, Carlos_." I ground out before reaching my hand into my boxers.

My cock twitched at the touch, and I wrapped my fingers around it, trailing my hand up and down it slowly. I thumbed at the tip, spreading the precome around and throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Oh James." Carlos moaned my name, and suddenly it was over, I was coming into my hand and moaning even louder. Now, if other people were experiencing this, you would think that Kendall would be offended at his boyfriend slur of my name. Fuck, the first time Carlos moaned my name _I_ was offended _for_ him. But no, somehow it only spurred the younger man on.

Carlos' moans soon filled the room as well, and I looked back at them just in time to see his hips stuttering and his white come spurting against the bed sheets.

A few thrusts later, and Kendall was lost in his pleasure as well.

A few more minutes of recuperation and I was ready again.

"So, you guys up for a shower?"


End file.
